


Overtime

by ficbear



Series: Gunsel [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Dom/sub, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Sex On Car Bonnet, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:51:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boss takes out a cigarette, and I lean forward to light it for him. Before I've even put my lighter away, he's got his hand on my shoulder, pushing me down to my knees. I should be thankful I'm getting the attention, but I can't resist giving him a bit of cheek. "I don't mind a bit of overtime, boss. But how much of a bonus is this going to earn me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime

The other car drives away, and I realise I've been holding my breath for god knows how long. I let it out, and lean back against the side of the boss's car.

"Didn't do too badly, eh, boss?" I grin, rubbing the back of my neck. Somehow just standing there looking menacing has taken it right out of me. "To say that it was just me and you, I mean."

"Just me and you?" The boss turns around, and I have to force myself not to flinch on instinct. That tone of voice usually means I'm going to get a smack around the face, but instead he points up to the top of the building opposite us. "Look up there, boy, and give Joe a nice wave to say hello. He's been up there all night polishing his rifle, and for no reason at all, as it turns out."

I look where he's pointing, and sure enough I can just make out a silhouette against the line of the roof. That gives me a shiver. Having Joe up there with me in his sights doesn't seem like a particularly comfortable way to spend the evening, so maybe it's a good thing the boss didn't mention that detail until the job was wrapped up. In any case, I'm keen to get out of here and start spending the nice big stack of money this job has earned me, so I open the car door and wait for the boss to get in.

"Not so fast," he says, and all of a sudden he's behind me, and he's got hold one of my wrists, tight enough to make me yelp. He pulls me aside and slams the car door shut again, and for a moment I worry that I've done something wrong, screwed this job up somehow without realising it, because it's been months since the boss grabbed hold of me for anything other than instilling a bit of professional discipline. But then I see that mean look in his eyes, and a nice dose of excitement gets stirred in with the usual fear.

"It's been a long time since you were down here last, hasn't it?" He says, pulling me a bit closer and tightening his grip on my wrist. He's right, it's been a good few years now since I last came down to the docks, but the question is, how does he know? Lucky guess, or does he really have that much information about my past? I'll bet he could say the same thing to half the boys on his staff and get the same response, but I prefer the version where he knows everything I got up to from borstal onwards, so I nod and give him a lewd smile.

"It's been a few years, but I don't think I've gotten too rusty in the meantime."

The boss takes out a cigarette, and I lean forward to light it for him. Before I've even put my lighter away, he's got his hand on my shoulder, pushing me down to my knees. I should be thankful I'm getting the attention, but I can't resist giving him a bit of cheek.

"I don't mind a bit of overtime, boss," I look up at him while I work his fly down. "But how much of a bonus is this going to earn me?"

He grabs my throat and gives it a squeeze. "It'll earn you a black eye and some bruised ribs, if you keep running that mouth of yours."

He's smiling a little, but that hand is no joke, so I do as I'm told and get on with it. I've barely had his cock in my mouth for a minute before he grabs a handful of my hair and uses it to pull me up and down along the shaft, forcing me to move at just the pace he wants. I don't get much of a choice about it, and that's fine by me. It's been too long since someone really took control of me, so I just hold onto him, bracing myself against his legs while he fucks my mouth.

The risk of getting caught used to be half the appeal of coming down here, back in the old days, so it's kind of a strange knowing that any copper who wanders down this way will turn around and keep on walking once they spot the boss's car. But then again, knowing that the boss is bigger and scarier than anyone who might've felt my collar back then is more than enough to keep me happy. The thought of that gets me hot and bothered, and I slip one hand down to my lap, stroking myself a little through my trousers, just enough to take the edge off the ache that's burning through me.

"Up," he says, pushing me back and hauling me up to my feet. Before I've even caught my breath, he's got me bent over the bonnet of the car. I reach down to unbuckle my belt, but he knocks my hand away and does it himself, and yanks my trousers down like he doesn't care if he rips them to shreds in the process. I open my mouth to give him a bit of backchat, maybe ask him if he's planning on taking me shopping for a new suit after this, but then he presses up against me, and the feeling of his cock rubbing against my ass, hot and still wet with my saliva, pushes every other thought out of my head.

The boss pulls back just a little, keeping me in place with a hand on the middle of my back, and I can hear him lubing up. I have to bite my lip to stop myself from moaning and begging him to fuck me like a desperate little slut. Which, you know, I _am_ , but I've still got some pride left. That pride isn't enough to stop me squirming and pushing back greedily once he starts sliding his cock into me, though. And it isn't enough to stop me arching my back underneath him, trying to get just a little more of that hard shaft inside me. So when he starts reaming my ass like he's trying to break me, all of that restraint goes out of the window, and I'm panting and moaning and begging for more before I know what's hit me.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you on the payroll," he says, giving my ass a hard slap and kicking my legs a bit further apart. It's been so long since anyone used me this ruthlessly, I'm kind of glad I can't get a hand down to touch myself. I reckon I'd last about a minute before I made a mess of that nice paintwork, and I wouldn't be surprised if the boss made me lick the thing clean. Which is a thought that doesn't really help how turned on all this is getting me.

He holds me down as he fucks me, one hand on my neck and one in my hair, grinding my face into the bonnet until I can taste the metal against my lips. And then his grip on me tightens and he tenses up, groaning in satisfaction and telling me what a filthy little whore I am, telling me how tight my ass feels around his cock, telling me to take every drop of come he's pumping into me, and every word from the boss gets me hotter and hotter until I feel like I could come just from listening to him. But I'm not going to get any kind of satisfaction tonight, I know that. One last thrust and one hard yank on my hair and he's done with me, and all I can do is lay there shivering as he pulls out.

I sprawl there for a minute, letting the bonnet take my weight while I catch my breath. Then the chill of the breeze against my skin snaps me out of my daze, and I push myself up to my feet. The boss is already waiting in the car by the time I've fastened my trousers up again, and I slide into the driver's seat as quick as I can, wincing as my ass stings with the movement.

"Where to now, boss?" I say, and I nearly jump out of my skin when someone appears at the window beside me and raps on the glass loud enough to wake the dead.

"Get in the back, kid," Joe says, smiling like he knows he frightened me half to death and he wouldn't mind trying again to see if he can finish the job. He opens the door from the outside, and jerks his thumb toward the back of the car. "You're in no state to drive. And besides, you're in my seat."


End file.
